kingdom hearts 2: a new story
by kairi-patricia
Summary: it s a new kingdom hearts story, about a girl called patricia. she was a normal school girl, but can't remember what is happened for she came on earth. later she meet her old best friend Sora. their story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts 2 :

Chapter 1: the girl with no memories

_time is coming and the heartless come back._

_are you ready to fight? me__ ofcours I'm ready!_

_this is a story about a girl named Patricia._

_she was a normally school girl, but she can't remember what's happened for she was found._

_her story begins here..._

_Patricia is a good friend of Riku, Sora and Kairi, she and Kair__i are twin sisters, only thing that different is their hair colour. Patricia's hair colour is dark blond and Kiari's hair colour is brown. One year ago when Sora and Patricia where fighting with the heartless, organisation 13 took Patricia and Kairi away, Kairi is back on destiny island and Patricia is landed on earth. When Patricia awakened she couldn't remember what happened. Sora and Kairi are still looking for her. Sora still believes and always quietly whispers `we still meet again Patricia, I promise`. _

_And what happens with Riku? Nobody knows…. _

`it's been a year ago since ms. Azuma found Patricia in the forest.

She can't remember what happened. The only thing she have of her past are the clothes were she is in founded and her necklace. The necklace is very important to her. It's a crown , but it's not a normal one but a very special one. But she know, one day she will remember what happened that day`

**Ms. Azuma****: `**Patricia wake up!`, it's time for school!

**Patricia: **`I'm coming!` ( already one year ago! Time is flying…..)

Patricia comes out her bed and walks to her mirror.

**Patricia: ( **why can't I remember what is happened that day…. )

**Ms. Azuma****: **`Patricia your breakfast is ready!`

**Patricia: **`thank you!` ( where is my school uniform! )

She looks in her wardrobe.

**Patricia:** ( I finally found it, but where is my bag? )

**Ms. Azuma****:** ` Patries! Your bag is filled with three cakes, apple juice and some money!

**Patricia: **( found it -.-` )

She pulls on her school uniform and walks to the kitchen

**Ms. Azuma****: **`I made some eggs for you with bacon, I hope you like it`

**Patricia: **`thank you, I'm starving` ( I have to eat quickly or I'll be late for school )

**Ms. Azuma****: **`is something wrong?`

**Patricia: **`not really… it's just….`

**Ms. Azuma****: **`it's just what?`

Patricia is done eating and takes her bag.

**Patricia: **`it's been a year ago that you found me in the forest,

I wish I could remember what happened that day….

Ms. Azuma is quiet, then she talk.

**Ms. Azuma****:** `maybe your not from this world…..`

Patricia startled by what she says.

**Patricia:** `w….what do you mean?`( what the hell is she talking about! )

**Ms. Azuma****: **` nothing, forgot what I said…..`

**Patricia:** `oh no, I'm late! I'm off now, bye!`

Patricia runs to school. It's 15 minutes to school. When she is almost at school she see two men with long black coats, they are looking at her. Then they talk to each other.

**Patricia: **( wow they are scary, what are they talking about?)

Patricia looks up when the men come closer

**Patricia:** ( oh no! they are coming! Get out of here!)

**Men 1****: **`stop! Come back you! We saw your necklace!`

**Men 2****: **`yes! You can't hide for us! We will find you anyway!`

**Patricia: **`go away freaks! I don't know you!` ( my necklace? What is it with my necklace? )`

**Men 1****: **`your necklace is a sign that you're a keyblade holder!`

**Men 2****:** ` sucker! Now you tell her everything!`

Patricia run away and finally she is at school.

She looks behind her to look of someone follow her.

**Patricia: **( finally they are gone… and I'm on time )

`What a weird day…..`


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom hearts 2: a new story

Chapter 2: a weird dream

_when Patricia go__es to school she saw two men looking to her and talking to each other. When She ran away the two men followed her. They where shouting to her, something about her necklace. Was right? is she from an another world? And who are the two men that followed her?_

Patricia walks towards the school doors. Two girls are there waiting for her.

**Patricia:** hi Charlotte, hi Stella, how are you? ( I have to tell them what just happened)

**Charlotte:** `I'm doing great, thank you.`

**Stella:** `I'm doing great to, thanks. But why are you late for school?, school begins in 5 minutes.`

**Patricia: **`yes, sorry I explain later, now it's time to go to the classroom.`

**Charlotte & Stella: **`okay`

Patricia, Charlotte and Stella go to the classroom where they have math.

**Patricia: **`…..`

**Charlotte:** `is there something wrong?`

**Stella:** `you look irritated`

**Patricia:** `yes, but I can't tell it now there are to many people here….`

**Stella: **`but nobody is listening now, they are to busy with other things.`

**Patricia:** `alright I'll tell, when I ran to school I saw two men in long black coats. When I looked to them, they where talking to each other about something. When they came closer I ran away, they where shouting to me about my necklace…..`

**Charlotte:** `you mean your crown?`

**Patricia: **`yes and I was, just like you saw, thinking about it.`

**Stella: **`wow…. That is a weird story.`

**Charlotte:** `wait! I remember something! It's today one year ago that found you right?`

**Patricia:** `yes, I know…..`

**Stella:** `you can't remember what happened that day, don't you?`

**Patricia: **`no I can't, I wish I could but….`

**Charlotte: **`sssssstttt! Ms. Eggie comes!

**Stella: **`you mean Eggermond -.-` if she hears you, than we have imposition.`

**Patricia:** `she is right Charlotte if she hears us, then we have punishment .`

**Charlotte: **`but she never hears me I promise.`

**: **`Patricia and Stella, be quiet please!`

**Patricia & Stella:** `yes `

**: **`how did you call me?` that's imposition for you both and I want it tomorrow`

**Patricia & Stella: **`yes Ms. Eggermond ( charlotte! )

**Charlotte: **`sorry…..`

**:** `good, this hour we will not do math.`

**Everyone:** `!`

**Rosa****: **`but what are we going to do then?`

**: **`that's a good question`

**Lisa: `**are we going to talk this hour?`

**:** `yes, how did you know that?`

**Lisa: **`I heard you talk about it in the hall.`

**: **`okay, Lisa is right, we are going to talk this hour, about weird events or dreams`

**Kimberly:** `why about that?`

**Patricia:** `( oh no, not today, why me! )`

**:** `we will have it about that because it's for a project, this week are we start a new project, it's called `weird things`

**Charlotte: **`why about that?`

**:** `because people experience the strangest things`

**Thomas:** `I'm sorry, but how do you mean that?

**: **`I mean people will have sometimes weird dreams or see strange things or have strange things, for example, you dream what will happens the next day.

**Charlotte:*** whisper* Patries can I ask her about what happened to you today?`

**Patricia: **`*whisper* only if you don't use my name in it`

**Charlotte:** `*whisper* okay, ?`

**: **`yes? What is it Charlotte?`

**Charlotte:** `if someone look at two people and the two people comes closer to you? And you run away and the people follow you? Is that weird?`

**:** `yes that is weird, is it happened to someone you know?

**Charlotte:** `( oh no, I can't tell it's happened to Patricia ) not really.`

**:** `but why do you ask?`

**Stella: **`( oh no! I must help her! ) maybe it's only a question? It's so weird that it never could have happened.`

**: **`is that true Charlotte?`

**Charlotte: **`y…yes ( thank you Stella! )`

**Patricia: **`( phew, no one knows what happened today )`

**Charlotte:**`*whisper* sorry Patries, really sorry…..`

**Patricia: **`*whisper* it's not your fault.`

**: **`does anybody else have something to say?`

**Wesley: **`yes me! Yesterday when I ran to my soccer training I saw two man in black. They where scary, and they ask me if I saw a girl with a crown necklace`

**Patricia & Stella & Charlotte: **`!`

**Stella: **`*whisper* you are in danger!`

**Charlotte: **`*whisper* why did they follow you?`

**Patricia: **`*whisper* I don't know but maybe they want my necklace`

**Stella: **`*whisper* or you!`

**Charlotte: **`*whisper* I never saw you necklace before, maybe it means something`

**Stella:** `*whisper* maybe it's better to remove it`

**Patricia: **`never!`

**: **`Patricia! Be quiet please!`

**Patricia: **`sorry`

**Patricia: **`*whisper* I'm sorry but it's the only thing I have from my past I never remove it.`

**Stella & Charlotte: **`*whisper* we understand it.`

When Patricia walks home after school, she looks forward to the two men. When she's home has ms. Azuma dinner ready on the table.

Patricia told nothing about the two men who followed her.

After dinner Patricia makes her homework and her importation, when she is finished she goes to sleep.

***when she is dreaming***

**Girl: **`Patricia! Where are you! Please give answer!`

**Patricia: **`who are you? What are you doing in my dream?`

**Kairi: **`don't you remember? I'm it Kairi your twin sister!`

Since you was gone I and Sora where still looking for you.`

**Patricia: **`t….twin sister? Please explain I don't understand it! And who is Sora!

**Kairi: **`Sora is your best friend! Do you have amnesia or something!

**Patricia:** `best friend?`

**Kairi: **`do you remember?`

**Patricia: **`no….`

**Kairi: **`now I know! Organization 13 erased your memory!`

**Patricia: **`I know something to, this is a dream so this is not real`

**Kairi: **`if this was a dream how can I know that you have dark blond hair and you wearing a crown necklace that means a lot to you`

**Patricia:** `how do you know that!`

**Kairi: **`I have no time to explain! Find Sora and help me, organization 13 take me away from destiny island! They are now looking for you! They want every princess to close every key hole that Sora and you opened!

**Patricia: **`wait! What do you mean with `they want every princess`?` I'm not a princess! I'm a normally girl that lives on earth!

**Kairi:** `are you on earth? An another world?

**Patricia: **`yes there is where I am born and where I lives!

**Kairi:** `that is what you think….`

**Patricia: **`what do you mean?`

**Kairi: **`I can't explain, I got to go I'm sorry Patricia….`

**Patricia: **`wait! ….she is gone…..`

Patricia wake up from her strange dream.

She sits up and look at her mirror that hangs on the other side of her room.

**Patricia: **`( was it a dream or not? If it was not a dream…then Stella was right, I'm in danger. Maybe it was just a dream, I hope so )`


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom hearts 2: a new story

Chapter 3: moving to twilight town

The next morning (the morning before the summer vacation).

**: **`Patricia! Wake up!`

**Patricia: **`I'm coming! ( I think I should tell her about the two men and my dream )`

Patricia pulls on her school uniform and walks to the kitchen

**: **`is there something wrong?`

**Patricia: ** `….`

**: **`you know you can tell me anything`

**Patricia: **`yes…..`

**: **`?`

**Patricia: **`yesterday I saw two men with long black coats talking to each other, I looked at them, when they saw me looking at them they came closer, so I ran away. They followed me and one of them said something about my necklace…

**:** `your necklace?`

**Patricia: **`yes, and tonight I had a weird dream….`

**:** `about what?`

**Patricia: **` a girl with the name Kairi, she said I was in danger.

And she also said that I am a princess, and that I have a best friend with the name Sora. And something about organization 13….

**:** `what did she tell you about organization 13?`

**Patricia: **`she told me that they are looking for me or something.`

**: **`did she say something about herself?

**Patricia: **`yes, she said that I'm her twin sister….`

**: **`maybe it's better if we move to an another town…..`

**Patricia: **`what? Why! No! and what about my friends?`

**:** `because it's better for you, Patricia I have to tell you something….

**Patricia: **`what is it?`

**: **`everything that the girl in your dream said is true…

I knew you was not from this world, and you are in really danger.`

**Patricia: **`what did you say? Not from this world? And why am I in danger!`

**: **`because the men you saw are looking for you, and I don't know why. It's better if we move to twilight town…..

**Patricia: **`where is twilight town? Far away from here?`

**: **`it's in an another world, twilight town is where I was born…

**Patricia: **`is this a joke or something?`

**:** `I know it's hard to believe but it's true….`

**Patricia:** `but how do you know that I came from an another world?`

**: **`when I found you, there was a note in the pocket of your clothing, the note was written by you.`

**Patricia: **`what did it say?`

**:** `thinking of you, wherever you are

We pray for our sorrows end,

And hope that our hearts will blend,

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows,

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

or maybe it has already begun

There are many worlds,

but they share the same sky

one sky, one destiny

Patricia

**Patricia:** `wow! It is beautiful! Did I make this?`

**:** `yes you made it, I hope if we are in twilight town that you get your memory back.`

**Patricia: **`…., and my friends?`

**:** `you can call them now and say goodbye….`

She gives Patricia her mobile phone.

**Patricia: **`can they come to this house for a while?`

**: **`alright then, but you have to tell them that you can't call them anymore when we are in twilight town.`

**Patricia: **`I know it's better for me but why an another world?`

**: **`why do you ask so much?`

**Patricia: **`this is the last question, I promise.`

**: **`we're moving to an another world because organization 13 does not expect that.`

**Patricia: **`I see, they think I am here, but about a few hours I am in twilight town.`

**: **`you are very smart, call your friends we are leaving in two hours.`

Patricia calls her friends and explains the story. they actually belong in school, but Stella and Charlotte find Patricia more important then school.

***TRRRRING!***

Patricia opens the door.

Stella and Charlotte look very serious.

**Stella: **`why are you moving in about two hours!`

**Charlotte: **`now one our and thirty minutes!`

**Patricia: **`sorry…..`

**Stella: **`tell us please….`

**Patricia: **`follow me.`

They go to the table in the kitchen.

**Patricia: **`you know the two men who followed me to school?`

**Stella & Charlotte: **`yes?`

**Patricia:** `they are looking for me because I do not come from earth.`

**Stella & Charlotte: **`what?`

**Patricia: **` thinks it's better for me to go back were I come from.`

**Stella & Charlotte: **`where do you go then?`

**Patricia: **`we go to twilight town, the place where is born.`

**Stella & Charlotte: **`so we never see you again?`

**Patricia: **`ofcours you will see me again but only when I'm safe.`

**Stella: **`promise?`

**Patricia: **`I promise….`

**Charlotte:** `do you know what happened before you were found?`

**Patricia: **`no I still can't remember….`

Stella and Charlotte are crying.

**Patricia: **`don't cry….. I come back I promise….`

**Stella: **`but what if they catch you?`

**Patricia: **`if they catch me, then I have to fight with them.`

is smiling.

**: **`you're always so brave.`

**Stella & Charlotte: **`yes she is.`

Now everyone laughs.

One hour later they are waiting for the train.

A very special train, they bring them to twilight town an another world. The train has no driver, so people call the train `the ghost train`. the train comes only once a day. On earth it comes on eleven o'clock and it arrives on five o'clock in twilight town.

**Patricia: **`so…..`

**Stella: **`it's time to say goodbye…`

**Charlotte: **`we will miss you…..`

Patricia is crying.

**Stella: **`you don't have to cry, you said you come back, right?

Patricia stops with crying.

**Patricia: **`you are right I come back, when I'm safe.`

They say goodbye to each other, Patricia and steps into the train.

**Patricia: **`( I come back, I promise…..)`


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 3: new friends.

It's five o'clock, Patricia and ms. Azuma are in the town and walk to their new home. When they are in they begin unpacking their stuff.

**:** `Patricia, your new room is above on the left side.`

**Patricia:** `okay.`

**: **`did you need help with bringing your stuff to your new room?`

**Patricia: **`no thanks.`

Patricia goes to her new room.

**Patricia: **`(wow! Look at that tower it's beautiful…it is already summer. I never thought this world could be so nice….)`

**:** `Patricia! There is a girl for you!`

**Patricia: **`huh? ( But I do not know anybody here….) I'm coming!`

Patricia walks to the door.

**Patricia: **`hi`

**Girl: **`hi, I saw you and your mother walking so I thought I come to say hi.`

**Patricia: **`wait, she is not my mother…..she is just someone who cares for me, what is your name?

**Olette: **`oh excuse me, what rude of me, I am Olette. What is your name?`

**Patricia: **`hi Olette I am Patricia.`

**Olette: **`what a beautiful name.`

**Patricia: **`thank you…..`

**Olette: **`if you want, could I and my friends show you the city tomorrow.`

**Patricia: **`ofcours I want!`

**Olette: **`okay, then is see you tomorrow, shall we meet at that tower over there?

**Patricia: **`okay, at twelve our then?

**Olette: **`okay, see you tomorrow.`

**Patricia: **`see you tomorrow.`

Patricia close the door.

**: **`can you help me with cleaning up this stuff?`

**Patricia: **`ofcours I help.`

When Patricia is finished with helping ms. Azuma, she goes to bed.

***when she is dreaming***

**boy: **`Patricia! Kairi! Where are you!

**Kairi: **`Sora! Protect Patricia! She's in trouble!`

**Sora: **`where is she!`

**Kairi: **`organization 13 took her!`

**Sora: **`NO!`

Sora runs to the black hole, but the black hole closes before Sora can jump in.

**Sora: **`Patricia! No!

When Sora is looking behind him is Kairi also gone.

Sora looks on the ground, there is a note, it's from Patricia.

Dear Sora,

Thinking of you ,wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows end,

And hope our hearts will blend.

There are many worlds

But they share the same sky.

One sky, one destiny

I will be with you wherever you are.

Patricia

**Sora: **`( Patricia, I will find you, I promise… )`

***end dream***

Patricia will wake up the next morning.

**Patricia: **`( another weird dream, wow it's already eleven o'clock! )`

Patricia jumps out of her bed.

**Patricia: **`( this time was it not a dream about Kairi, but about Sora…..who is Sora? )`

Patricia pulls on her new clothes.

It's a pink dress with a zipper in the middle and a black hood on the back ( Kairi wears the same dress but she don't know that ) Ofcours she wears her crown necklace.

**: **`good morning Patricia, I made some sandwiches for you.`

**Patricia: **`thank you, on twelve o'clock I meet Olette by the tower.`

**:** `okay, here you have some money.`

**Patricia:** `oh thank you, but I don't need that I think.`

**:** `I'm sure you need it.`

**Patricia: **`okay…..why does I need it?`

**:** `you will see it by yourself.`

She is smiling.

**Patricia: **`I'm back on 6 o'clock.`

**: **`okay.`

Patricia walks to the tower, three boys and a girl are waiting there.

**Olette: **`hi Patricia.`

**Boy 1: **`is that Patricia! Olette you don't say she was beautiful!`

**Boy 2: **`she is prettiest girl I ever seen!`

**Patricia: **`come on do not exaggerate.`

**Olette: **`Hayner! Pence!`

**Boy 3: **`sorry for them, I'm Roxas.`

**Patricia: **`hello, I am Patricia.`

**Hayner: **`sorry for shocking you Patricia…`

**Pence:** `me to….`

**Patricia: **`don't mention it.`

**Olette: **`this two boys are Hayner and Pence.`

**Hayner & Pence: **`hi.`

**Roxas: **`I heard from Olette that you moved to this town yesterday.`

**Patricia: **`yes, she came to my new house when she saw me.`

**Pence: **`where do you come from?`

**Patricia: **`from earth….`

**Olette: **`wow! Are you born on earth?`

**Patricia: **`not really, actually it's a long story. I explain it later.`

**Hayner: **`right, then we have a new friend now.`

Everyone is laughing.

**Roxas: **`( that necklace….. I have seen it before, but where? )`

**Patricia: **`is something wrong?`

**Roxas: **`no, it's just….. your necklace it's a pretty one.`

**Patricia: **`thank you….`

**Olette: **`come guy's, we show the town to Patricia.`

**Roxas & Hayner & Pence: **`right.`

Everyone is smiling


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom hearts 2: a new story

Chapter 5: Roxas dream

The next morning at the secret hideout.

**Patricia: **`I like this town.`

**Hayner: **`we are glad you like it.`

**Olette: **`Patricia, could you explain why you leave earth?`

**Patricia: **`yes, I can but it's a long story.`

**Pence: **`please? We are curious.`

**Patricia: **`okay.`

Patricia explains the whole story to Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas.

**Roxas: **`( is she really who I think she is? ) wow, it's really a long story.

**Patricia: **`like I said.`

**Roxas: **`( maybe I can ask it to her ), Patricia do you know someone named Sora?`

**Patricia: **`uhhm, yes or no, sorry I can't remember.( why he asks? And how can he know? )`

**Roxas: **`sorry, it was a stupid question ( then must I find out by myself )`

**Patricia: **`you don't have to apologize.`

**Olette: **`Roxas? Did you had that dream again?`

**Patricia: **`huh? Which dream?`

**Roxas: **`every night I have a dream about a boy and a girl. The boy called Sora but the girls name I don't know…..`

**Patricia: **`do you have also dreams about a girl named Kairi?`

**Roxas: **`yes? How did you know? She is the twin sister of the girl.`

**Patricia: **`it was only a question ( he haves dreams about my twin sister? So I am that girl! )`

**Hayner: **`friends I have a great idea.`

**Pence: **`tell us.`

**Hayner: **`we go to the beach!`

**Roxas: **`maybe you forgot we have no munny for the train.`

**Hayner: **`maybe you forgot, I am smart.`

**Patricia: **`I have money…`

**Olette: **`me to….`

**Pence: **`and me to.`

**Hayner: **`how much?`

**Olette: **` I have 600 munny`

**Patricia: **`I have 2400 munny.`

**Pence: **`and I have 400.`

**Roxas: **`and all in all is 3400 munny, and we need 5000 for 5 tickets.`

**Patricia: **`then we all earn more money.`

**Hayner: **`that is a great idea! Olette, Patricia and Pence are one group and Roxas and I are one group.`

**Patricia: **`good! Let's earn munny!`

**Everyone: **`good!`

Everyone does small jobs to earn much munny.

One our later they are all at the station.

**Hayner: **`how much munny do you have?`

**Patricia & Olette & Pence: **`we have 4500 munny now.`

**Roxas: **`we have 500 munny…..`

**Patricia: **`how come?`

**Hayner: **`because we talk to much.`

Everyone is laughing.

**Pence: **`let's give Roxas the munny.`

Everyone gives their munny to Roxas.

Roxas walks to the ticket counter, a man in a black coat push to the ground.

**Men: **`watch where you going.`

**Patricia: **`( ! that men! He looks like the men who followed me on earth! ) Roxas watch out!`

**Olette: **`why must he look out?`

**Patricia: **`for that men over there.`

**Hayner: **`but there is nobody.`

**Roxas: **`( that men….. he haves our munny! ) hey! Give our munny back!`

**Pence: **`men? Munny? Hey Roxas, what is going an?`

**Roxas: **`didn't you see that men in black?`

**Hayner & Olette & Pence: **`not really…`

**Patricia: **`Roxas, where is the munny?`

**Roxas: **`i..i lose it…`

**Hayner & Pence: `**los it?`

**Olette: **`how can you lose it?`

**Roxas: **`sorry guys….`

**Patricia: **`let it go, tomorrow I ask munny to ms. Azuma.`

**Hayner: **`but what we do today?`

**Olette: **`We can go to the square.`

**Pence: **`but there are Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi.`

**Roxas: **`yes, I don't want to fight today.`

**Patricia: **`then I will fight.`

Patricia is smiling.

**Hayner & Pence & Roxas:** `what?`

**Olette: **`hey! Girls can fight to!`

**Patricia: **`not only that, I am a good fighter.`

Patricia is smiling again.

**Hayner: **`o….okay then you go fight ( I hope she don't hurt herself )`

**Roxas: **`did you ever fight?`

**Patricia: **`ofcours I ever fight.`

Patricia and Olette are smiling.

**Olette: **`let's go!`

Everyone goes to the square and ,like Pence said , there are Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi.

**Seifer: **`hahaha, does Roxas wants to fight again? hahahah.`

**Roxas: **`not really.`

Roxas is a little bit smiling.

**Patricia: **`this time I will fight with you!`

**Seifer: **`a girl? HAHAHAHAHA.`

**Hayner: **`what is it Seifer? Afraid to lose from a girl!`

**Rai: **`Seifer never lose y'know!`

**Seifer: **`and I do not fight with pretty girls.`

**Patricia: **`I warn you, I'm not only a pretty girl, but if you're afraid to lose from a girl….`

Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence are laughing.

**Hayner: **`scared chicken!`

**Seifer: **`if you want a fight you can get it!`

Patricia and Seifer are ready for battle, finally Patricia wins the battle.

**Rai: **`Seifer! Are you alright! You lost to a girl y'know!

Seifer tries to stand.

**Seifer: **`w….what do you want…`

**Hayner: **`we want this place for a day.`

**Fuu: **`forget it, this is our place.`

**Seifer: **`only today! Come guys we go to the beach….`

**Olette: **`y….you defeated Seifer?`

**Hayner: **`I'm surprised, I thought you will lose.`

**Pence: **`that was amazing!`

**Roxas: **`wow, you can really fight.( like the girl in my dream… )`

**Patricia: **`it was nothing.`

**Hayner: **`Seifer lost to a girl.`

Everyone is laughing. A few ours later they decide to go home.

**Olette: `**see you tomorrow guys.`

**Patricia & Roxas & Hayner & Pence: **`see you tomorrow.`

Everyone goes home.

When Roxas is at home, he is tired.

**Roxas: **`( wow, I'm really tired, I don't have much hunger. I go to bed straight away. )`

**Roxas mom: **`honey? You don't want anything to eat?`

**Roxas: **`sorry mom, but I'm not hungry, I go to bed.`

**Roxas mom: **`okay, sweet dreams.`

**Roxas: **`see you tomorrow.`

Roxas goes to bed, and in only 5 minutes he fell asleep.

***when Roxas is dreaming***

**Girl: **`Sora? Wake up….`

**Sora: **`huh? Oh was I sleeping?`

**Girl: **`I think so? But I was sleeping to so it`s not a problem.`

**Sora: **`where are we…..`

**Girl: **`hey! Look! A dog!`

**Sora:** `he has a note on his collar.`

**Girl: **`let's follow him.`

**Sora: **`Patricia! Wait! What if it is a trap?`

**Patricia: **`then we fight!`

Patricia is smiling.

Patricia and Sora follow the dog.

**Sora: ** `where does the dog bring us.`

**Patricia: **`I don't know?`

**Boy: **`Pluto! have you found them?`

**Patricia: **`where does those voices come from?`

**Sora: **`I think from over there, let's take a look!`

**Patricia: **`I'm with you!`

***end dream* **

Roxas wakes up out his strange dream.

**Roxas:** `( that dream again but this time I heard the name of the girl, the name of the girl is….Patricia! )`

**Roxas mom: **`honey are you awake?`

**Roxas: ** `yes mom.`

**Roxas mom: **`good, your breakfast is on the table.`

**Roxas: ** `thanks mom….`

Roxas goes to the kitchen and eats his breakfast.

Then he pulls on his clothes.

**Roxas:** `I go to my friends.`

**Roxas mom: **`okay, see you later honey.`

Roxas goes to his friends in their secret hideout.

**Olette: **`good morning Roxas, or is it already noon?`

Patricia looks on her watch.

**Patricia: **`no it`s morning, in five minutes it will be noon.`

Everyone is laughing.

**Hayner: **`hey Roxas, something wrong?`

**Roxas: **`not really ( I have to talk with Patricia, alone. )`

**Pence: ** `good, Patricia has munny for the train.`

**Roxas: **`uhhm, okay let's go….`

**Olette: **`Roxas, we aren't mad at you at all.`

**Pence: **`it`s not your fault that you have lost the munny yesterday.`

**Hayner: **`we know you didn't steal the munny.`

**Roxas: **`thank you guy's…..`

**Patricia: **`let's go!`

Everyone goes to the station.

**Pence: **`this time I will pay.`

Patricia gives her munny to Pence, when Pence is back he has 5 tickets.

**Pence: **`5 tickets.`

**Hayner: **`good! Let's go.`

Everyone get on the train. and they go to the beach.

**Patricia: **`Roxas? Where are you thinking about?`

**Roxas:** `I'm not thinking?`

**Patricia:** `…`

Hayner is laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 6: the seven wonders

When the train is by the beach get everyone out.

**Olette:** `I have an idea.`

**Hayner:** `tell us.`

**Olette:** `there are many rumors about strange things, they called the seven wonders.`

**Patricia:** `really?`

**Olette: **`maybe we can look for those wonders.`

**Pence:** `that is a great idea!`

**Hayner: **`but we can not find the seven wonders in one day.`

**Roxas:** `then we make groups, one of two and one of three.

**Patricia: **`good idea!`

**Hayner: **`right Roxas and Patricia are one group and Pence, Olette and I are one group.`

**Pence & Olette: **`good, maybe we can have a little contest.`

**Hayner:** `good! May the best win!`

**Roxas:** `come Patricia let's go!`

Patricia and Roxas goes to the waterfall.

**Roxas: **`( maybe we can talk now… ) Patricia? Can I ask you something?`

**Patricia: **`ofcours you can.`

**Roxas:** `yesterday I told you about the boy and girl in my dreams, tonight I had that dream again but this time I heard the name of the girl.`

**Patricia:** `really? What is her name? ( I need to know her name! )`

**Roxas:** `her name was….Patricia…..( I knew it I saw that necklace before because I saw her necklace in my dream and the boy has the same necklace…. )`

**Patricia: **`what? ( I knew it was me…. )`

**Roxas:** `I know you can't remember anything, but I think that you're that girl…..`

**Patricia:** `I don't know what to say….`

**Roxas:** `then I will not ask any more questions….what is the first wonder where we are looking for?`

**Patricia:** `people called it 'the doppelganger', they call it that because people say they see their own shadow when they look into it.`

**Roxas:** `I think I see a waterfall over there.`

**Patricia: **`that is the first wonder!`

Patricia and Roxas run to the waterfall.

**Roxas: **`I will look at it.`

**Patricia:** `okay, then I will write what happened.`

Roxas looks at the waterfall.

**Patricia: **`do you see anything?`

**Roxas: **`only my shadow, wait. my shadow is trying to get out of the waterfall!`

**Patricia: **`watch out!`

A few seconds later his shadow comes to life.

**Patricia:** `look! The time had stopped!`

**Roxas: **`what? How you can see that!`

**Patricia:** `look over there! The birds!`

**Roxas: **`Patricia look! My shadow has a weapon!`

**Patricia: **`then we fight!`

**Roxas:** `wait! I have a weapon to!`

Roxas takes his keyblade.

**Patricia:** `what the heel is going on!`

**Roxas: **`Patricia! You have one to! put your hand up and see the keyblade forward you!`

Patricia does what Roxas says.

**Patricia:** `how can you know that?`

**Roxas:** `I saw it in my dream!`

**Patricia:** `we can not talk now! Let`s fight!`

Patricia and Roxas fight until the shadow is gone, after they have won gets everything back to normal.

**Patricia:** `that was strange….`

**Roxas:** `sorry for, shocking you…`

**Patricia:** `no you don't have to apologize, I have to thank you. Now I know that everything that have been told to me, is true.`

**Roxas: **`like what?`

**Patricia:** `my twin sister, Kairi, told me that organization 13 is looking for me and that I must find Sora.`

**Roxas:** `so you know Sora…..`

**Patricia:** `sorry that I didn't tell you about that.`

**Roxas:** `it's not a problem, I understand why you don't say that.`

**Patricia:** `thank you….`

**Roxas:** `let`s find the another wonder, what is the other wonder anyway?

Patricia looks on the paper that she received from Olette.

**Patricia:** `it's called 'the moans from the tunnel'.`

**Roxas:** `why?`

**Patricia:** `I don't know.`

**Roxas:** `should we find out?`

**Patricia:** `good idea.`

Patricia and Roxas walks to the tunnel.

**Roxas:** `it's underneath the city.`

**Patricia:** `let's go in.`

Patricia and Roxas walk into the tunnel. somewhere in the middle of the tunnel they find Vivi.

**Roxas:** `hey Vivi! What are you doing here?`

Vivi multiplies and attack them.

**Patricia:** `Vivi what are you doing!`

**Roxas:** `if you want a fight then you can get it!`

Roxas and Patricia fighting with the copies. After that the real Vivi arrives.

**Vivi:** `huh? What are you guy's doing here?`

**Roxas:** `didn't you saw that? We were fighting with your copies!`

**Vivi:** `huh? I think you are hallucinating.`

Vivi goes to the other side of the tunnel. Behind them Vivi transforms into a dusk and slips away.

**Patricia:** `what will we say to the others?`

**Roxas:** `The only option is to say that nothing happened and that wonders are just rumors…..`

**Patricia:** `you are right they will never believe us if we say what happened….`

**Roxas:** `what is the other wonder?`

**Patricia:** `it is called 'the animated bag'.`

**Roxas:** `okay let's go.`

Patricia and Roxas goes to the sunset hill where the animated bag should have been, the only thing there on the floor is a large bag.

**Roxas:** `it's moving?`

**Patricia:** `uhhm, Roxas? Bags don't move…..`

The bag is hopping around.

**Patricia:** `WHAAAA! The bag is hopping around?`

**Roxas:** `I make him tired!`

Roxas approaches the bag and grabs onto it until it tires out.

**Roxas:** `it's finally tired….`

**Patricia: ** `not only the bag *giggle*`

The bag is a bit broke and a dog jumps out the bag.

**Patricia:** `HAHAHAHAH it was just a dog!`

**Roxas:** `….`

The dog run away. Behind them the dog transforms into a dusk, like Vivi.

**Olette:** `hey look there are Patricia and Roxas!`

**Patricia:** `hey Olette!`

**Hayner:** `hey guy's how much wonders do you have?`

**Roxas:** `we have three wonders and you?`

**Pence:** `we have three wonders to.`

**Olette:**`we don't have 'The Ghost Train Mystery'.`

**Roxas:** `we don't have it to.`

**Hayner:** `then there are no winners.`

**Pence:** `let's look for the last wonder.`

**Everyone:** `okay.`

Everybody goes to the bridge where the ghost train must appear.

**Patricia:** `*whisper to Roxas* do you see the ghost train?`

**Roxas:** `*whisper to Patricia* yes over there, but it seems the others can not see it.`

**Olette:** `it is already 5 o'clock, and no train.`

**Hayner:** `let`s go to home….`

**Patricia:** `this is strange…`

**Pence:** `what is strange?`

**Patricia:** `no nothing….( why can only Roxas and I see it?)`

**Roxas:** `see you tomorrow guys.`

**Everyone:** `see you tomorrow.`

Everyone goes to home.

When Patricia is home she tells ms. Azuma what happened today.

***in the basement of the old mansion***

In the basement of the old mansion are two guys, they want to do something with Roxas and Patricia. But what?

**DiZ:** `is it complete?`

**Organization guy:** `yes, but we must get her to this place.`

**DiZ:** `no problem, Roxas is curious I know he will take her to this old mansion.`

**Organization guy:** `and then we locked her in a 'Memory pod'.`

**DiZ:** `just like what her nobody did at Sora.`

***by Patricia home***

Patricia has told ms. Azuma what happened today.

**Patricia:** `so that was happened today….`

**:** `I don't understand anything about it.`

**Patricia:** `it is difficult to understand, I know. that is one of the reasons why it's better that Roxas and I not tell the others what is happened today.`

**:** `yes, it's better that you do not tell the others what is happened, for their own safety.`

**Patricia:** `why for their own safety?`

**:** `I get the feeling that people wants to catch you….`

**Patricia:** `I promise I will be careful.`

**:** `good.`

**Patricia:** `okay, I go to bed, see you tomorrow.`

**:** `good night.`


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 7: the old mansion

The next morning Patricia goes to the secret hideout.

**Olette & Roxas:** `good morning Patricia.`

**Patricia:** `good morning guy's, hey where are Pence and Hayner?`

**Olette:** `they are to the forest.`

**Patricia:** `why?`

**Roxas:** `they are look at the old mansion, people say they saw a girl at the window yesterday.`

**Patricia:** `who said that?`

**Olette:** `don't ask it to us, we don't know either.`

**Patricia:** `sorry guy's.`

**Olette:** `I heard from Roxas what happened to you yesterday.`

**Patricia:** `what? Roxas! Did you tell it to her?`

**Roxas:** `sorry, you and Olette are the only ones that believe me.`

**Patricia:** `sorry that I yelled at you… I have tell it to ms. Azuma.`

**Roxas:** `then there is nothing, you have tell it to ms. Azuma and I told it to Olette.`

Everyone is laughing.

**Olette:** `it was a strange story that Roxas told me.`

**Patricia:** `I know, but I think I have some memories back…..`

**Roxas:** `which memories got you back?`

**Patricia:** `let me think….my best friends are Sora, Riku and Kairi….. Kairi is my twin sister…..`

**Olette:** `does Kairi look like you?`

**Patricia:** `yes, but she has brown hair and I have dark blond.`

**Roxas:** `who is Riku`

**Patricia:** `a good friend.`

**Olette:** `how Sora looks like?`

**Patricia:** `he has spiky hair, his hair is dark blond, and he is very nice.`

Patricia is blushing.

**Olette:** `do you remember anything else?`

**Patricia:** `I lived on destiny islands with my friends, I am 15 years old and my birthday is on 18 January, that is the only thing I can remember.`

**Roxas:** `it's a begin….`

**Patricia:** `why are you not by Hayner and Pence?`

**Roxas:** `because we were waiting for you.`

**Patricia:** `ahhhh, that is sweet.`

Patricia is blushing again.

**Olette:** `let's go to Hayner and Pence.`

**Patricia:** `good let's go.`

Patricia, Olette and Roxas run to the old mansion.

When the are by the old mansion, Hayner and Pence are already gone.

**Olette:** `look the gate is closed.`

**Patricia:** `I got a idea.`

Patricia puts her hand up and see the keyblade forward her.

When she opens her eyes she has her keyblade in her hand.

**Patricia:** `a keyblade is like a key, it open gates and doors.`

**Olette:** `wow! It is very cool!`

**Roxas:** `don't tell it to the others, only when it's time to say it.`

**Olette:** `I promise ( I can't believe my eyes! )`

Patricia puts her Keyblade forward to the key hole, there is a bright light. When Patricia, Olette and Roxas opens their eyes the gate is open.

**Roxas & Olette:** `yes! Good work Patricia!`

**Patricia:** `thanks.`

Patricia is smiling.

**Roxas:** `let's go in!`

**Olette:** `wait! I go to Hayner and Pence, then we can go in with everyone.`

**Roxas:** `okay, Patricia and I go look around.`

**Olette:** `I'll be back.`

Olette runs to Hayner and Pence.

**Roxas:** `let's go in.`

**Patricia:** `good.`

Roxas and Patricia walks to the door.

**Roxas:** `the door is closed…`

**Patricia:** `not for long.`

Patricia kicks the door.

Roxas and Patricia walks into the old mansion.

**Patricia:** `look, there is a door to the basement.`

**Roxas:** `I'm curious what we will find there.`

**Patricia:** `let's go in then.`

**Roxas:** `good.`

Patricia and Roxas walks to the basement.

When they are underneath the old mansion, they see an another door.

**Patricia:** `an another door? How many doors has this house?`

**Roxas:** `much, I think….`

**Patricia:** `wait! I hear voices!`

**Roxas:** `where it come from?`

**Patricia:** `behind that door….`

**Roxas:** `let's go in.`

**Patricia:** `are you crazy!`

Roxas walks to the door and look behind it.

**Patricia:** `what do you see?`

**Roxas:** `a men with red clothes, but I can't see his face.`

The men in the room hears Roxas and Patricia and walks to the door.

**DiZ:** `so, Roxas and Patricia, what a surprise.`

Patricia takes her keyblade.

**Patricia:** `how do you know our names!`

**DiZ:** `because someone has look at you two.`

**Roxas:** `what do you want!`

**DiZ:** `I only want Patricia.`

Patricia is shocking.

**Patricia:** `why?`

**DiZ:** `because you are one of the eight heart princesses and you have a keyblade and I can give you back what you lose maybe your memories.`

**Patricia:** `then you are to late! Most of my memories are back!`

**DiZ:** `or I can give back your best friend.`

**Patricia:** `Sora…`

**DiZ:** `and I can give back your other friends to, Donald and Goofy maybe?

**Patricia:** `what do you want from me!`

**DiZ:** `the only thing you have to do is giving me your keyblade.`

**Patricia:** `only my…keyblade?`

**Roxas:** `don't do it Patricia! It's a trick!`

Patricia walks slowly to DiZ and gives him her keyblade.

**Roxas:** `Patricia!`

Then there is a bright light and then she is gone.

**Roxas:** `what did you do with her!`

**DiZ:** `she is into a 'Memory pod' there where Sora is.`

When DiZ is stop with talking the Keyblade is shining, then it's gone.

**DiZ:** `where is it!`

**Roxas:** `it's back to Patricia.`

Roxas runs to outside.

**Roxas:** `( I have to go to ms. Azuma and explain the story, tomorrow I go back to help her… )`

When Roxas is back in twilight town he runs to Patricia's home.

*TRRRRING*

Ms. Azuma walks to the door.

**:** `hi Roxas, Patricia isn't here.`

**Roxas:** `there is something terrible happens with Patricia!`

Ms. Azuma is shocking.

**:** `what?, tell me everything!`

Roxas and ms. Azuma walks to the kitchen.

Roxas explains the story, when he is ready ms. Azuma looks sad.

**:** `how could this happen…`

**Roxas:** `I know it's hard to believe, I couldn't either.`

**:** `….when I found Patricia I thought she was a normal girl, but when I looked at her necklace and the note I found in her pocket…..`

**Roxas:** `did you found her in clothes that she wears today?`

**:** `yes, in the pretty black clothes that she wears today.`

**Roxas:** `she looks good in it…`

**:** `I have care for her if it looks like she was my own child…..`

**Roxas:** `I think I have to tell it to the others.`

**:** `yes, you have to tell them.`

Roxas walks to the secret hideout.

When he is there he see Olette, Hayner and Pence.

**Olette:** `Roxas? Where is Patricia?`

**Roxas:** `….`

**Hayner:** `Roxas?`

Roxas tells them the whole story.

**Pence:** `what? It's unbelievable!`

**Hayner:** `or not…..`

**Pence:** `what do you mean?`

**Hayner:** `it is maybe a weird story but it can be true, because when Patricia comes here she tell us about two men in long black clothes and she can't remember nothing. It must be true.`

**Roxas:** `wow, thank you Hayner, I thought you wouldn't believe.`

**Hayner:** `hey there are friends for.`

**Olette:** `but what we have to doo now?`

**Roxas:** `I go back tomorrow.`

**Hayner:** `good, I will go to.`

**Roxas:** `no it's better if I go alone, it's to dangerous.`

**Hayner:** `okay, but if you are not back in two hours we will come to!`

**Roxas:** `good!`


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 8: Sora is back.

The next day Roxas wake up early in the morning.

**Roxas:** `today it's time to save Patricia.`

Roxas pulls on his clothes and walks to the door.

**Roxas mom:** `honey where are you going so early in the morning?`

**Roxas:** `I go to Patricia (I didn't lying…)`

**Roxas mom:** `ahhh is my little boy in love.`

**Roxas:** `mom! I'm not in love! We go to the old mansion with Hayner, Olette and Pence.`

**Roxas mom:** `good, but don't stay to long.`

**Roxas:** `yes mom…..`

Roxas goes to the old mansion, when he is there he go inside.

**Roxas:** `there is the basement door.`

Roxas go to the basement, when he is underneath the old mansion he hears nobody. Roxas go to the door and open it, there is nobody home.

**Roxas:** `where is that men? I want Patricia back!`

Roxas get mad and with his keyblade he destroy the machines.

He goes upstairs and walks to the door, when he is outside he sees a girl at the window.

**Roxas:** `is that…Patricia?`

He runs inside and runs to the room where he saw the girl.

**Roxas:** `wow it's everything here inside is white…..`

**Girl:** `are you looking for something?`

**Roxas:** `!`

**Girl:** `I know I'm not the one who you thought I was, I am Naminé, a witch.`

**Roxas:** `sorry I thought you was…`

**Naminé:** `Patricia?`

**Roxas:** `yes? How did you know?`

**Naminé:** `because I am her nobody.`

**Roxas:** `her nobody? What is a nobody?`

**Naminé:** `nobody's are look like ghosts but if they have a heart they can have a human form, like me and you.`

**Roxas:** `excuse me? What did you say? Like me and you?`

**Naminé: **`yes you are a nobody to.`

**Roxas:** `who's nobody?`

**Naminé:** `you are Sora`s nobody.`

**Roxas:** `Sora? That is the boy where Patricia was looking for.`

**Naminé:** `we are them nobody's so we look like our owners.`

**Roxas:** `now I know why Patricia gets her memory back, because I look like her best friend.`

**Naminé:** `and you thought I was Patricia because I look like her.`

**Roxas:** `but my mother? Isn't she my mother?`

**Naminé:** `no she isn't your mother, she found you and cares for you like her own child.`

**Roxas:** `I'm really confused.`

After Roxas finished talking there is a black hole where a man comes out.

**Organization guy:** `Naminé what did you say to him!`

**Naminé:** `I told him the whole story!`

**Organization guy:** `I have to take you back.`

The man grabs Naminé and pull her into the black hole.

**Roxas:** `hey! Let her go!`

**Naminé:** `don't worry Roxas! We will meet again! I promise!`

Before Roxas can say something she is gone.

**Roxas:** `I have to find Patricia and Sora!`

He runs to the basement and walks to the other door.

When he open the door he see many pods, and then he see Donald and Goofy slumbering in their own pods.

**Roxas:** `Donald….Goofy….`

He walks to the door an the another side of the room.

He opens it and sees a memory pod an the another side of the room is an another door.

**Roxas:** `what is this?`

After he say that DiZ appears.

**DiZ:** `those things are memory pod, here are Sora and in the other room is Patricia.`

Roxas takes his keyblade and attacks him, but he can't hit him.

**Roxas:** `you are a hologram! Give Patricia back, and Sora to!`

**DiZ:** `this is your destiny, you are the other half of Sora.`

**Roxas:** `I know! Naminé already told me! And my heart belongs to me!`

DiZ vanished, and the pod in the centre of the room opens.

And Roxas see Sora slumbering in his pod.

**Roxas:** `Sora, you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over..`

With those words, Roxas respectfully accepts his fate and rejoins with his original self.

*in the room where Donald and Goofy are*

Donald yawns

**Donald:** `Goofy! Wake up!`

**Goofy:** `I am awake, where are back in those room.`

**Donald:** `how long did we have sleeping.`

**Goofy:** `I think one year.`

**Donald:** `one year?`

**Goofy:** `let's find Sora.`

**Donald:** `yes! Let's go!`

Donald and Goofy runs to the other room.

In the centre of the room they see a big pod.

When they are forward it, it opens.

**Donald & Goofy:** `Sora!`

**Sora:** `*YAWN* Donald! Goofy!`

Sora is really happy to see his friends.

He jumps out the memory pod and hugs them.

**Sora:** `how long have I sleeping?`

**Goofy:** `one year.`

**Sora:** `one year? Wow that's a long time…..`

**Donald:** `now we are all awake, what are we going to do now?`

**Sora:** `let's see….we defeated Ansem…`

**Goofy:** `yep.`

**Sora:** `…restored peace to the world…found Kairi….then we have now….`

Donald and Goofy are looking to each other.

**Sora:** `then we must find….Patricia…..`

Sora looks sad.

**Donald:** `we now you miss her, but if we do nothing then we never find her.`

**Goofy:** `Donald is right, we have to go now.`

**Sora:** `your right, let's go to the door an the another side of this room.`

Sora, Donald and Goofy walks to the door, when they opens it they see an another memory pod in the centre of the room.

**Donald:** `is this an another memory pod?`

**Goofy:** `yes it is, it looks like exactly like the memory pod of Sora.`

**Sora:** `okay….let's look who is into it.`

**Donald:** `good idea, I am curious.`

Sora walks to the memory pod, when he is forward it, it opens slowly.

When it's fully open they see who is into it.

Sora shocked when he sees who it is.

**Sora:** `P….Patricia!`

**Donald & Goofy:** `!`

**Patricia:** `*YAWN* Sora! Donald, Goofy!`

Patricia jumps out the memory pod and hugs Sora after that she hugs Donald and Goofy to.

Sora is crying tears of happiness.

**Sora:** `we have looking for you for a long time…..and now you are here…`

**Patricia:** `I am happy to that I finally found you, it's a long story to explain…..`

**Donald:** `you look kinda different.`

**Patricia:** `because we are older now, you three look different to.`

Everyone is laughing.

**Sora:** `you don't know how happy I am.`

Sora is smiling and a little bit blushing.

**Patricia:** `you all have sleeping for a long time.`

**Sora:** `you to.`

**Patricia:** `not really, I actually walked around one year without memories.`

**Sora:** `I don't understand…`

Patricia explains the story.

**Patricia:** `so that is what happened….`

**Sora:** `wow! but do you have all your memories back?`

**Patricia:** `yes, I'm sorry that I forgot you….`

**Sora:** `you don't have to apologize, it was not your fault.`

Patricia is blushing.

**Patricia:** `thank you..( you are always so sweet )`

**Donald:** `let's go outside.`

**Everyone:** `good idea!`

Everyone walks outside, there are many doors but they finally found it.


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 9: with the ghost train again.

When Patricia, Sora, Donald and Goofy are outside they walk to the secret hideout where Patricia and her friends hang out.

**Sora:** `where are we go?`

**Patricia:** `to the secret hideout I have to tell Olette, Hayner and Pence that I'm okay ( and Roxas to )`

**Donald:** `do you know the way?`

**Patricia:** `ofcours I know!`

Sora and Goofy are laughing.

**Sora:** `everything is going back to normal.`

**Patricia:** `not really…Sora I have to tell you something…`

**Sora:** `huh? What do you have to tell? ( what does she have to tell me…. )`

**Patricia:** `when I lost my memories I had a dream, or it wasn't a dream, Kairi told me that she is in danger and she told me that I am in danger to?`

**Goofy:** `what danger?`

**Sora:** `like what?`

**Patricia:** `she told me that she was taked by organization 13, and they are now looking for me.`

**Everyone:** `what?`

**Sora:** `again? so we have to find Riku and Kairi now…`

**Patricia:** `it think so.`

Sora and Patricia are looking sad.

**Donald:** `don't worry you two, you always have us, and together we'll rescue them.`

**Patricia & Sora:** `you are right!`

When they are almost by the secret hideout, Patricia sees something.

**Sora:** `Patricia? You come?`

**Patricia:** `I'm coming…..`

Soar, Donald and Goofy walks inside the hideout, when they are in they see three people.

**Hayner:** `who are you?`

**Sora:** `I am Sora, these two are Donald and Goofy, my other friend is coming to.`

**Olette:** `your name is Sora? I know someone that is looking for you.`

**Pence:** `do you mean Patricia?`

**Hayner:** `but she is gone for two days already.`

**Sora:** `I know she was looking for me…`

Patricia comes inside.

**Olette:** `Patricia!`

Everyone is shocked.

**Hayner:** `where do you come from?`

**Patricia:** `hey guys….`

**Pence:** `and you finally found you best friend!`

**Patricia:** `do you not miss anyone else?`

**Hayner:** `not really, only you.`

**Patricia:** `( how can it that they not remind Roxas? )`

**Sora:** `Patricia wanted to say that she is alright.`

**Patricia:** `yes, that is what I wanted to say…but do you not remember someone else?`

**Olette:** `no, why?`

**Patricia:** `it was only a question ( what is happened? )`

**Goofy:** `is there something wrong?`

**Patricia:** `no…`

**Olette:** `do you remember everything now?`

**Patricia:** `yes, everything! Isn't it great?`

**Hayner:** `I never seen that clothes that you wear, you look even more beautiful in it.`

**Olette:** `Hayner!`

**Pence:** `you're lucky Sora, I wish I was her boyfriend.`

**Patricia & Sora:** `boyfriend?`

Patricia and Sora are blushing.

**Olette:** `guy's! stop it!`

Everyone is laughing, but Sora is a little bit red.

**Sora:** `we have to go.`

**Patricia:** `Sora is right, we have to go now.`

**Hayner:** `why?`

**Goofy:** `it's a long story.`

**Donald:** `a really long story.`

**Olette:** `you promise to come back?.`

**Patricia:** `I promise…..`

**Hayner & Pence:** `good.`

Everyone walks to the train station.

**Sora:** `do you know which train we must have?.`

**Patricia:** `no, sorry.`

When Patricia is done talking appears nobody's around them.

**Patricia:** `time is stopped again!`

**Goofy:** `again?`

**Patricia:** `it's a long story! We have to fight now!`

But how hard everyone is fighting nobody's keep coming.

When they are all tired a little men with big black eyes, a long black coat and a golden keyblade, jumps from the roof of the station down and he defeat the nobody's.

**Goofy & Donald:** `your majesty?`

**King Mickey:** `shh! You gotta board the train and leave the town! The train knows the way. Here.`

King Mickey give them a pocket with munny.

**Donald:** `your majesty…`

King Mickey runs to the town.

**Sora:** `the King…was it really him?`

**Patricia:** `I don't know.`

**Goofy:** `it coulda been…yep, I know it was!`

**Donald:** `now we know he is okay!`

**Patricia:** `it's good to know that organization 13 didn't have the king.`

**Sora:** `the king was locked in the realm of darkness right, right?`

**Goofy:** `uh huh.`

**Sora:** `but we just saw him…`

**Donald:** `yep!`

**Sora:** `and if the king is here…that means Riku is here!`

**Patricia:** `he's gotta be!`

**Sora:** `well, I'm gonna go look for Riku.`

**Patricia:** `then we can back to the island together, but Kairi?`

**Sora:** `maybe it was just a dream and is Kairi there waiting for us!`

**Patricia:** `I hope so.`

Sora looks on Donald and Goofy.

**Sora:** `what are you two gonna do?`

Donald and Goofy putting weird faces.

**Donald & Goofy:** `well…..gawnrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?`

Sora and Patricia are laughing.

**Donald:** `hey! What's so funny!`

**Sora & Patricia:** `your face, hahahahaha.`

Donald and Goofy look to each other and then everyone is laughing.

**Sora:** `what do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey.`

**Donald & Goofy:** `we say yes!`

**Sora:** `now we go to…where again?`

**Goofy:** `we hafta board the train!`

**Sora:** `oh yeah.`

Donald sigh.

**Sora:** `c'mon!`

They run to the doors.

When they are by the doors, they hear something.

**Hayner:** `wait up!

Hayner, Olette and Pence run toward them.

**Hayner:** `hey, Sora and Patricia…`

**Sora:** `what?`

**Hayner:** `nothing, but…`

**Pence:** `we came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do.`

**Sora:** `oh…really? Thanks!`

*TRIIING*

The bell of the station rings.

**Olette:** `you should hurry and get your tickets.`

**Sora:** `right. ( why Patricia says nothing? )`

Everyone walks to the ticket counter.

Sora takes the pocket with munny that he received from King Mickey.

**Olette:** `huh?`

**Donald:** `what is it?`

Olette takes her pocket with munny. And show it to the others.

**Goofy:** `they're the same.`

**Olette:** `yeah.`

Sora looks at his pocket back, then his face goes to the ticket counter.

**Sora:** `four tickets please!`

Sora received the tickets.

Then the trains comes.

**Sora:** `I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…`

**Patricia:** `why not?`

**Goofy:** `you're thinkin' to much.`

**Sora:** `yeah, you're right!`

The train stops and the door opens.

**Sora:** `okay, let's go!`

**Donald & goofy:** `yep!`

**Patricia:** `…..`

**Sora:** `bye!`

**Hayner:** `hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?`

Sora is thinking.

**Sora:** `positive. Why do you ask?`

**Hayner:** `I don't know.`

Sora is smiling.

and then tears sliding down his cheeks.

**Patricia:** `oh….Sora…..`

**Sora:** `huh?`

Sora wipes his tears away.

**Olette:** `you okay?`

**Sora:** `y-yeah. Don't know where it came from.`

**Hayner:** `pull it together.`

**Sora:** `right…see ya.`

**Patricia:** `goodbye….`

Sora and Patricia runs into the train.

The doors close and the train start with riding.

Sora leaning against the wall of the train.

**Sora:** `you know…..I'm sad….`

**Patricia:** `…..me to…`

**Donald:** `we'll be back!`

**Goofy:** `yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again.`

**Sora:** `you're right.`

Patricia walks to Sora and takes his hand.

**Patricia:** `and I have promised to come back.`

She is smiling.

**Sora:** `I know.`

Sora is smiling to.

**Goofy:** `*whisper to Donald* is it me of is or is there love in the air?`

Donald is laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 10: Yen Sid's tower.

Some hours later, Patricia is asleep, there comes a bright light out the windows.

**Sora:** `look, the train is riding on a green tracks.`

**Goofy:** `and there is a red hole…`

The train ride in the red hole and then they are somewhere else.

Somewhere with green mountains but no ground. And in the middle of that place is a little island with a big tower.

**Sora:** `is Patricia still sleeping?`

**Donald:** `I think so.`

**Sora:** `Patricia? Wake up.`

**Patricia:** `huh? What? Are we there?`

**Sora:** `it seems like…..`

Then the train stops by the island.

Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy goes out the train.

When they are all out the train, the train disappears.

Sora and Patricia looks at the big tower. Then they look behind them, Sora and Patricia look shocked when they see the train disappear.

**Sora:** `there goes our ride…`

**Patricia:** `…..that was strange…..`

Then they follow Donald and Goofy to the door. When they are almost there they see someone by at the door. He tries to break open the door.

**Donald:** `what's goin' on?`

The fat man laughs.

**Men:** `I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which will make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, I don't matter how though he is…..once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!`

**Everyone:** `a heartless?`

**Men:** `that's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those heartless ate her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is.`

**Donald:** `You oughta find somethin' else nicer to do.`

The men looks behind him.

**Men:** `Says who? Wha…AAAH! It's you!`

**Donald & goofy:** `Pete!`

Sora and Patricia are confused and looks to Donald and Goofy.

**Pete:** `what are you two nimrods doin' here!`

**Donald:** `what are YOU doing here?`

**Sora & Patricia:** `you know him?`

**Goofy:** `we sure do! Pete's been causin' troubles for ages! His majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. A wonder how he is escaped.`

Pete is laughing again.

**Pete:** `you wanna know how, eh? Well Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world….no, no, no, all the worlds… are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!

**Sora:** `Maleficent…heh.`

Then Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy are laughing.

**Pete:** `what are you laughing at! Why, Maleficent's power is so great…`

**Patricia:** `she's toast.`

Then Patricia and Sora are laughing again.

**Goofy:** `sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now.`

**Pete:** `whaddaya mean! You! So you're the ones that did it!`

**Sora:** `well…we mighta had something to do with it.`

Sora is smiling.

Pete looks very mad.

**Pete:** `heartless squad! Round up!`

Then there comes heartless out the ground from the darkness.

Sora, Patricia, Donald and goofy looks everywhere, then Sora and Patricia takes their keyblade, Donald and Goofy take their own weapons. When they destroyed the heartless they look at Pete. Pete isn't at the door know, it looks like he wants to go away slowly.

Then Pete looks to them.

**Pete:** `you just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!`

**Sora:** `so, "mighty" Pete. Who lives in this tower, anyway?`

Pete looks at him oddly.

**Pete:** `oh, you don't know, eh? Well it's old Yen Sid. `course he's probably a heartless by know!`

**Donald:** `master Yen Sid lives here!`

Donald runs to the door and open it then he run into it.

**Goofy:** `Yen Sid is the King's teacher!`

**Sora & Patricia:** `wow. Sounds powerful!`

Then Sora, Patricia and Goofy follow Donald.

And Pete is still waiting, then he is really mad.

When they are almost by the room there are some heartless blocking the way. They defeat the heartless and go into the room but it isn't the door to the room it's a door to another space.

When they are almost by an another room they see another heartless. When they are defeated Donald looks mad.

**Donald:** `heartless, heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!`

**Patricia:** `you're right.`

**Goofy:** `well, it's a good thing we're on the job then.`

**Sora:** `so the worlds aren't at peace after all?`

**Patricia:** `but how?`

Then Sora and Patricia look at the next door.

Then the go into the room, but again it isn't a room.

They see a long staircase to an another door.

When they are into the final room, Donald and Goofy bow for the master. Sora and Patricia looks confused, when Sora and Patricia looks up they see an old men sitting behind his desk.

**Donald:** `master Yen Sid! It's an honor!`

**Patricia:** `hey.`

**Sora:** `hey there.`

**Donald:** `Patricia! Sora! Show some respect!`

**Yen Sid:** `thank you Donald but it's not a big problem.`

**Patricia:** `thank you sir….`

**Yen Sid:** `so you are Sora and Patricia. Now then, have you seen the king yet?`

**Goofy:** `yes, we did, master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him.

**Yen Sid:** `yes…the king has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would be seem that the task of instruction you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared.`

**Sora:** `you mean…we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friends Riku and Kairi, so we could back to the islands.`

**Patricia:** `yes, my twin sister is in danger.`

**Yen Sid:** `yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora and Patricia, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands… whether you two will return alone or with your friends and twin sister… and, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora and Patricia.`

Patricia and Sora looks really confused.

**Patricia:** `we're…the key?`

Then Patricia and Sora put their hands forward them, and their keyblades appears.`

**Yen Sid:** `chosen wielders of the keyblade! you are the key that will open the door to light.`

Sora and Patricia looks at each other and then they nod.

Yen Sid conjures a book on the desk.

**Yen Sid:** `this book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront.`

Sora and Patricia nod again and then they start to read that big book.

When they are finished reading Patricia looks a little bit nervous.

**Sora:** `but wait a second, how come the heartless are still running around?`

**Patricia:** `yes, I thought we defeat them…`

**Yen Sid:** `your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness, make no mistake about that. However, the heartless are darkness made real and darkness yet lingers in every heart. Even with you Patricia, a heartprincess haves a dark side to. The heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them.`

Everyone sighs.

**Goofy:** `gawrsh, that must mean…if everybody's heart was full of light, them heartless'd go away!`

**Yen Sid:** `Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you that you will encounter.`

Then he summons a fake Donald behind them and then he transforms into a heartless, but It doesn't seems that he attack them.

**Yen Sid:** `if one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. But you know this.`

Everyone nod.

**Patricia:** `like when Sora loses his heart to the darkness.`

**Sora:** `hey! It was the only manner to save Kairi and your heart!`

**Patricia:** `Sora don't get be mad…I know that…..`

**Sora:** `sorry…`

**Yen Sid:** `the heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts, Never let your guard down! Now then…`

He summons a nobody behind them, this one doesn't attack them either.

**Yen Sid:** `at times, if someone with a strong heart and will be they evil or good becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own.`

Then only the heartless disappears.

**Yen Sid:** `an empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away…a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence for you see, nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!`

**Sora:** `nobodies…they don't exist…`

The Yen Sid summons three new nobodies behind them.

**Yen Sid:** `now then…the being you see before you is know as a dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But there are others, some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of dusks. They will all attempt to do your harm.`

Then the last nobodies disappears.

**Yen Sid:** `Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But….`

Hey summons three organization 13 guys, you can't see his face because they wears a dark hood.

Patricia walks backwards, she looks scared.

Sora sees it and pulling her back.

**Sora:** `you don't have to be afraid of them, there are fake, and remember if they were real then I will protect you.`

Patricia is blushing.

**Patricia:** `r..right….`

**Yen Sid:** `they being you see before you know they are different. Those powerful nobodies have formed a group called organization 13. it commands the lesser nobodies.`

**Sora:** `organization 13…(I never forgive them for what they did with my friends and I never forgive them for what they did with Patricia…)`

**Yen Sid:** `while heartless act on instinct, nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the nobodies and organization 13.`

**Sora:** `then I guess we better go find the King first!`

**Patricia:** `I think that is a better idea, and we can look for Riku and Kairi too.`

**Donald:** `but where could he be?`

**Goofy:** `well, we won't know 'til we look.`

**Sora:** `yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem.`

**Yen Sid:** `So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes, you both Sora and Patricia.`

Those look a bit to small for you both.`

Patricia is a little bit blushing.

**Patricia:** `maybe you are right….`

**Yen Sid:** `trough there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments.`

**Yen Sid:** `gawrsh, Sora and Patricia, you both sure are growing fast.`

Patricia looks at her old black clothes.

**Sora:** `uhh, I guess…`

Sora looks a embarrassing.

**Patricia:** `yeah our clothes are a little bit to small for us…`


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom hearts 2

Chapter 11: new clothes.

Sora, Patricia, Donald and goofy walks to the door an the right side of the room, when they are in they see three fairies, one is red, one is blue and the other is green.

**Sora:** `me, you guys, Riku and the King. I don't care who this organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us..i mean six of us… there's nothing to worry about. Right?`

**Donald:** `yeah!`

**Patricia:** `I guess….(he say something wrong, we know who the organization is, we only don't know what they are planning).`

They walk to the three fairies.

**Flora:** `well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy!`

**Merryweather:** `ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!`

**Fauna:** `I'll do the designing.`

The three fairies push Sora and Patricia forward.

**Patricia:** `*whisper to Sora* I got the feeling this a wrong idea….`

**Sora:** `*whisper to Patricia* I think you're right.`

**Flora:** `first we do Sora, Patricia you can waitin' here`

They show Patricia a chair and she sit down.

First fauna turns Sora's clothes green.

**Merryweather:** `oh, that will never do!`

Merryweather turns his clothes blue.

**Flora:** `now, now, dears.`

Flora turns Sora's clothes red.

**Fauna:** `but don't you like this better?`

Fauna turns his clothes green again.

**Flora:** `hold on!`

Flora turns his clothes red again.

**Merryweather:** `are you certain?`

She turns Sora's clothes blue again.

Then they fight about the color, the one turns it red the other turns it blue and so on. When the are fighting about the color a black bird is watching them and then he fly away.

**Sora:** `aww, would you just decide?`

The fairies are a little bit shamed about themselves.

**Flora:** `all right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!`

Then they do it together, then there come a bright light from Sora's clothes. When the bright light is gone they see a nice clothing that Sora wears.

**Flora:** `oh my.`

**Merryweather:** `ohh, it's lovely.`

**Fauna:** `oh, yes! he does look very dashing.`

Sora seems like very happy with his new clothes.

Then he look to Patricia.

**Sora:** `what do you think, Patricia?`

**Patricia:** `i…it's lovely…`

Patricia is blushing. And Sora is blushing to.

**Flora:** `now, those aren't ordinary garments.`

**Fauna:** `they have very special powers.`

Flora conjures a orb forward Patricia and Sora.

**Flora:** `take the orbs, dears.`

**Merryweather:** `and watch what happens!`

Sora's clothing becomes red.

**Patricia & Donald & Goofy:** `wow!`

**Sora:** `whoa!`

**Patricia:** `you have two keyblades now!`

**Flora:** `not only Sora, dear. Now it's your turn to get new clothes.`

Patricia goes forward.

**Merryweather:** `this time blue!`

The three fairies are fighting again about the colors.

**Patricia:** `please, decide!`

**Flora:** `sorry my dear. Together again, dears.`

The three fairies do it together again, then there come a bright light again, but this time it during longer, when it's gone they see Patricia and lovely clothing and her hair looks perfectly.

**Flora:** `look, dears! A beautiful woman in beautiful clothing.`

**Merryweather:** `like a real princess.`

**Donald & Goofy:** `wow!`

Donald and Goofy looked shocked.

**Goofy:** `gawrsh, that looks really nice!`

**Patricia:** `aww, thank you guys.`

Patricia is a little bit blushing.

**Sora:** `they are right it looks….really amazing….`

Sora is getting red and Patricia is blushing again.

**Patricia:** `….thanks….`

They are laughing.

Then there comes a bright light again, and Patricia transforms in red clothes.

**Patricia:** `look, I have two keyblades too now!`

**Merryweather:** `this journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last.`

Everyone sighs.

**Flora:** `your garments also have other powers, but you will have to discover what they are as you continue your journey.`

**Sora:** `okay, we'll do our best, right Patricia?`

**Patricia:** `yes, thanks a lot!`

**Fauna:** `oh, and there's something else for you, from master Yen Sid.`

**Donald:** `oh boy!`

**Sora:** `okay, then we go, thank you for everything.`

**Flora:** `it was no problem my dears.`

Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy walks to the door to Yen Sid's room. When they are in Yen Sid gestures that they must come to him.

When they are by him, there appears a giant ship outdoors.

**Donald:** `hey! It's the gummi ship!`

They run to the window.

**Patricia:** `it seems like we can go.`

**Sora:** `so you guys ready to go?`

Patricia, Donald and Goofy nod.

**Yen Sid:** `now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared.`

**Donald:** `how do we get around?`

**Yen Sid:** `do not fear. If what the king suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know…however, the keyblade will serve as you guide. When a beam of light radiates from one of the keyblades, return to the gummi ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do your hearts.`

**Sora:** `our hearts are connected.`

**Yen Sid:** `that is correct.`

**Patricia:** `got it!`

**Yen Sid:** `but be warned. As you proceed…the heartless and nobodies will be using their own paths: corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds.`

**Donald:** `hey! That's not fair!`

**Yen Sid:** `now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy. Everyone is waiting.`

**Sora:** `okay, let's get going!`

Everyone nods.

**Donald:** `master Yen Sid!`

**Goofy:** `we sure appreciate the help.`

Then they run to the gummi ship.

*by the three fairies*

**Merryweather:** `my goodness! What's that?`

The black bird came back and brought a black cape to them.

**Merryweather:** `haven't we see this somewhere before?`

**Fauna:** `yes, dear. I wonder whose it was…`

**Merryweather:** `oh malefic`

She put her hands to her mouth.

**Flora:** `no! we mustn't remember her name! oh dear…`

**Merryweather:** `she was a mean ol' witch…oh no! the memories are coming back! What'll we do! Oooh! What'll we doo?

*back to the others*


	12. Chapter 12

kingdom hearts 2

chapter 12: hollow bastion.

Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy goes with the gummi ship to their next destination, Hollow Bastion.

*Maleficent's tower*

**Pete:** `maleficent! Maleficent! Maybe they really did finished her off. And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'. Now what's gonna happen to our plan?`

Then the black bird flies to the middle of the room.

When Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy landed in Hallow Bastion they see a big tower.

**Sora:** `it's Hallow Bastion!`

**Patricia:** `it looks a little different now.`

**Donald:** `I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay.`

Goofy is looking at a roof of a house, then he see some heartless, Then they are gone.

**Goofy:** `uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'.`

They walk to Merlin's house, when they are by a bridge there are some white things that defeat the heartless.

**Donald:** `hey, what's going on?`

**Girl:** `that's the town's defense mechanism.`

They look behind them but sees nobody, then they look up and they see a girl on the wall.

**Sora & Patricia:** `Yuffie!`

**Yuffie:** `look out!`

A nobody appears, Sora and Patricia takes their Keyblades and Donald and Goofy takes their own weapons, then there appears a whole bunch of nobody's.

After defeating them Yuffie speaks again.

**Yuffie:** `hey, you guys! I see you're still in top form, and you Patricia looks like you're prettier now.`

Yuffie is laughing.

**Patricia:** `c'mon why does everyone says that!`

Everyone is laughing.

**Sora:** `what do you expect? Looks like you're doing okay.`

**Yuffie:** `well, what did YOU expect?`

**Donald:** `how are the others?`

**Yuffie:** `great!`

**Sora:** `hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?`

**Yuffie:** `nope.`

**Patricia:** `(topical Sora, never gives up. Well maybe this the reason I like him.)

**Sora:** `did you say something, Patricia?`

**Patricia:** `uhh…never mind!`

Patricia is getting red.

Sora looks like sad about what Yuffie said.

**Yuffie:** `but I had a feeling I'd see you guys again.`

Sora is imitating Leon from one year ago.

**Sora:** `"we may never meet again, but we'll never forgot each other".`

**Patricia:** `is that supposed to be Leon?`

**Yuffie:** `because it's very funny!`

Everyone is laughing.

**Yuffie:** `everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!`

Yuffie runs away. And they others follow her.

When they are in Yuffie speaks again.

**Yuffie:** `meet the Hollow Bastion restoration committee!`

**Aerith:** `we missed you!`

**Cid:** `well, if you ain't in top shape.`

**Leon:** `I knew it.`

**Patricia:** `knew what?`

**Leon:** `a wile back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.`

Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy looked a little shocked.

**Sora:** `you...remembered? wait does that mean you forgot about us!`

**Donald:** `thanks!`

**Yuffie:** `so where've you guys been all this time?`

**Goofy:** `we were sleepin'.`

**Cid:** `where? in cold storage?`

**Aerith:** `it doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!`

**Sora:** `so, uhm…we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?`

**Cid:** `sorry kid.`

**Sora:** `right…`

Sora looks a little sad.

**Patricia:** `you don't have to worry, we find them.`

**Aerith:** `sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?`

**Sora:** `okay, thanks, and thank you Patricia, you always cheer me up.`

**Patricia:** `it's okay, I don't like it to see you sad.`

Sora is a little bit blushing.

**Yuffie:** `(is it me or does Sora likes Patricia?)`

**Cid:** `don't go thankin' us just yet.`

**Leon:** `Hallow Bastion got a problem, a big problem.`

**Sora:** `you mean, like nobodies? and heartless?`

**Yuffie:** `that's right!`

Patricia walks to Yuffie.

**Patricia:** `sounds like you can use our help.`

**Leon:** `then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Patricia, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here.`

**Sora:** `like we're gonna say no?`

Patricia and Yuffie are laughing.

**Leon:** `… I forgot who I'm dealing with.`

**Donald:** `hey…what do you mean by that?`

Donald sounds irritated.

**Aerith: **`just think of it as a sort of "Leon compliment."`

Then Leon walks to the door.

**Leon:** `follow me to the bailey… there's something you need to see.`

And he go outside.

Then Merlin appears.

**Merlin:** `oh, I thought It was you. Right on time!`

**Donald:** `it's Merlin!`

**Yuffie:** `Sora, Patricia and the gang said they're gonna help out!`

**Merlin:** `Splendid! We'll count on you!`

**Sora & Patricia & Donald & Goofy:** `right!`

**Merlin:** `ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?`

**Aerith:** `oh!`

Aerith is looking for four cards then she finally found them.

**Aerith:** `here…they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them.`

Sora and Patricia takes the cards and give them to the others.

**Sora & Patricia:** `Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!`

**Donald:** `membership cards!`

**Goofy:** `kinda cool, huh?`

They nod to each other.

**Sora:** `hey, thanks, Leahhh…huh?`

**Patricia:** `we forgot something I guess…`

**Sora:** `oh no! we're supposed to be at the bailey!`

**Merlin:** `wait a moment Sora and Patricia, what about your magic?`

**Sora:** `huh?`

**Patricia:** `oh, that's right…`

**Yuffie:** `maybe you forgot when you were asleep!`

**Merlin:** `now, what am I to do with it you two? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells, but be careful with them!`

**Sora & Patricia:** `thanks! Merlin!`

Sora and Patricia get some spells from Merlin.

**Donald:** `to the bailey and fast!`

They run outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 13: organization 13.

When they are in the bailey the see Leon watching to a tower, it looks like Maleficent's tower but there are nobody's and heartless around it.

**Leon:** `look at that.`

**Patricia:** wow!`

**Leon:** `we want to restore Hallow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows…..maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything…except….for that…and that.`

Leon points to two nobody's beneath their, they are coming from everywhere.

**Sora:** `we'll handle 'em.`

**Leon:** `well that's good to hear. So Sora…do you know what's going on, then?`

**Sora:** `there's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the nobody's.`

**Goofy:** `and those organization 13 guys in charge, too!`

**Organization guy:** `you called?`

Everyone looks shocked, then Sora runs out the Bailey.

**Organization guy:** `you're doing well.`

Sora takes his keyblade.

**Sora:** `who's that!`

**Patricia:** `Sora seems mad?`

**Goofy:** `because he don't want that organization 13 take you again.`

**Patricia:** `really?...`

**Organization guy:** `this calls for a celebration…`

Then everywhere appears nobody's.

But the nobody's glide past them towards Patricia.

Patricia takes her keyblade and fight with them, Sora, Donald, Leon and Goofy runs to her and help her defeat them.

**Organization guy:** `we need only your little princess back, you know it was not very nice to steal or prisoner.`

**Sora:** `you never get her again! never!`

Sora seems really mad.

Then some nobody's glide to the gate of the bailey.

Sora grabs Patricia's hand and pulls her with him.

Leon runs behind their and when they are into the Bailey the gate closes. Donald and Goofy fight with the nobody's outside the bailey.

Sora, Patricia and Leon fight with some nobody's inside.

They protect the other gate that goes to the other side of the town, now the nobody's tries to open the gate.

It looks like they don't want Patricia anymore.

It's during times to defeat the nobody's inside but then they are finally done.

Then the gates open, Sora and Patricia runs to the other side of the town.

**Organization guy:** `the keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable hands…`

Then they hear some people laughing.

**Sora:** `show yourselves!`

Then above them on the wall appears one men. Then there appears five more. Donald and Goofy come running.

**Goofy:** `the organization 13!`

**Sora:** `good! Now we can settle this!`

**Organization guy:** `what a shame…and here I thought we could be friends.`

**Patricia:** `forget it!`

They laugh again and then they vanish.

**Donald:** `stop!`

Sora, Patricia, Donald and Goofy runs to the bailey again.

But when they are by the hole an organization guy appears forward them, but it's an another guy then the guy that speaks earlier.

**Donald:** `what's the big idea!`

**Organization guy:** `oopsy-daisy!`

**Sora:** `move!`

**Organization guy:** `now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?`

**Sora:** `I said get outta my way!`

**Organization guy:** `as if! You can talk all you want, but it won't change a thing.`

**Patricia:** `are you deaf or something!`

**Donald:** `then we're gonna MAKE you move!`

**Organization guy:** `see, that would work…if I were any old dude. except I'm not. I'm with the organization. Nothing "any old" about me.`

**Sora:** `ha! Tough talk for someone who stood one the sidelines while his nobody flunkeys did the fighting!`

**Organization guy:** ` oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression.`

**Patricia:** `you are all wimps!`

**Sora:** `you gonna cry?`

**Organization guy:** `as if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing really is?`

**Sora:** `remind me?`

Sora seems a little confusing.

**Patricia:** `stop with make us confusing, and say what you mean!`

The organization gay is laughing.

**Organization guy:** `that's right, remind you! He used to give me that same exact look.`

**Sora:** `I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really stuff!`

**Patricia:** `maybe you guys are really stupid as I though.`

Sora gets a little smile on his face but when the organization guy speak again it's gone.

**Organization guy:** `gee…I just don't know.`

Then it's silent for a moment.

**Organization guy:** `be a good boy and be a good princess now!`

he vanish.

**Donald:** `wait!`

**Patricia:** `I hate it when people call me princess…`

Donald runs to the place where the organization guy was, and he jumps but the organization guy was already gone and Donald falls to the ground.

**Patricia:** `ouch….Donald are you okay?`

**Donald:** `nuts! He got away!`

Patricia laughs a little.

**Sora:** `that was weird. WHO give him the same look?`

**Goofy:** `y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse you to two.`

**Sora:** `yeah, you're right. only one me. Hey, Patricia are you okay.`

**Patricia:** `yes, why do you ask?`

**Sora:** `because the organization tries to catch you again.`

**Patricia:** `don't worry, they don't catch me this time, I have you Donald and Goofy.`

Patricia smiles and Sora is a little bit blushing. Then he grabs his member card.

**Sora:** `the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…`

But then the member card is shining and floats in the air.

Sora's keyblade is shining too.

**Leon:** `what's this?`

**Goofy:** `gawrsh, ya think…?`

**Patricia:** `I think we have to go…`

Sora opens with his keyblade the gate to the next world.

**Sora:** `ohh… now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about.

**Donald:** `oh boy!`

**Sora:** `sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling.`

Leon nods.

**Leon:** `organization 13…they look though. Be careful out there.`

Everyone nods.

**Leon:** `oh, and Sora?`

**Sora:** `yes?`

**Leon:** `take care of Patricia…`

**Sora:** `I will!`

**Patricia:** `hey! I can take care of myself!`

Everyone is laughing.

**Sora:** `see you soon.`

Then they go to the second world.


End file.
